1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording apparatus and an optical recording method, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus that generates write pulse control signals suitable for various optical recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent and continuous development of multi-media, the demand for high-capacity recording media continues to increase. Examples of high-capacity recording media include a digital versatile disk-random access memory (DVD-RAM), DVD+R, DVD+RW, high-definition DVD (HD-DVD), blue-ray disc (BD), CD-R, compact disc-RW (CD-RW), and the like.
An optical disk recording apparatus that can read/write information from/to a variety of different types of optical media, such as, DVD-RAM, DVD-R, DVD-RW, DVD+RW, and CD-RW, is the most ideal. However, due to a difference between recording characteristics of optical recording apparatuses, write pulses for the various media can be different, depending on the type of recording medium.
FIG. 1 illustrates a writing strategy for an optical recording apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, eight-to-fourteen modulation (EFM) data has a non return to zero inverted (NRZI) waveform. A laser power on/off signal LD_Power is a combination of a write signal WRITE, an overdrive signal OVERDRIVE, and a pre-heat signal PRE-HEAT. A write pulse control signal generator receives the EFM data to generate write control signals WEN2, WEN3, and WEN4, such as, the write signal WRITE, the overdrive signal OVERDRIVE, and the pre-heat signal PRE-HEAT, respectively. The write control signals WEN2, WEN3, and WEN4 generated by the write pulse control signal generator are provided to a laser diode driver. The laser diode driver drives a laser diode using the laser power on/off signal LD_Power and generates a laser emission required to write data to a disc.
FIGS. 2 through 4 illustrate other writing strategies. Referring to FIGS. 2 through 4, each of the write control signals WEN2, WEN3, and WEN4 is generated in various waveforms to generate a laser power on/off signal LD_Power used to write EFM data with an NRZI waveform to a disc.
Existing writing strategy modules for implementing these writing strategies are fixed in hardware. Existing optical disc recording apparatus using these writing strategy modules can only support writing strategies set upon the manufacture of the writing modules. Hence, existing optical disc writing apparatus are incompatible with newly developed high-speed media that use existing formats but require a new writing strategy or to-be-developed media that use a new format and also require a new writing strategy.